Slavery
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Rose is kidnapped and sold into slavery, she is bought by Dimitri's father, for Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

**May, 14, 2012**

My hands are tied behind my back as I stand blind folded and naked in the middle of a large room. I hear a man telling the men in separate rooms, who are watching me from behind a one-way window, about me.

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I won't let them. I refuse to let them. Ten minutes later someone grabs my arm and pulls me from the room. I try to keep up with their pace in my black heels as they practically drag me towards the new destination. Finally we get there and I am pushed into a room. I land on my butt and groan from the pain. The blindfold is ripped off of me, giving me back my eye sight, and I glare up at the now closed door. I kick the door once before trying to stand up from the cold ground. It takes me a few minutes, but I manage to do it.

Nothing is in the room. The walls and floor are plain white and I'm still naked. I walk over to one of the corners and sit down. My wrists are beginning to burn since they are still tied behind my back.

I sit here for what seems like a lifetime. Eventually the door opens and a man walks inside. He breaks my wrist bond and then throws clothing at me. His rich Russian accent is think and heavy.

"Get dressed." He tells me. "We will be arriving soon and your buyer wants you to look your best."

**DPOV**

**May, 18, 2012**

My foot taps the ground as I wait for my father to enter the room. Where could he have gone? I begged of him not to do what he said he would. Please God tell me he didn't do it. Please. I look up as my father walks into the room. He watches me for a moment before walking over to me.

"Dimitri—"

"Did you do it?" I ask him. "Tell me you didn't."

"I did. Dimitri you are almost twenty-five and you still don't have a wife or a girlfriend or anyone you can be with sexually."

"Yes, I know that, but that does not mean we can buy a woman who was trafficked. It's an illegal dad, not to mention a horrible thing."

"Dimitri, we are much respected people. Everyone asks us why you do not have a woman. Dimitri, it is embarrassing—"

"Dad, I am not going to have a sex slave or any type of slave. I will not do it."

"Dimitri, please, just see her first. Spend some quality time with her. Give this a chance. If you don't I will be forced to send her back to the business I got her from and every night she will be used by different men. I practically saved her."

My eyes squeeze shut and I rest my head on my hand. I roll my shoulders and then nod. I tell my father fine and then he takes me to the bedroom she is being kept in. He opens the bedroom door and I take a few steps inside. The door closes behind me as I look up at the woman.

God... she's so gorgeous and young... this makes me feel even worse about this whole thing. She's a brunette with shining brown eyes and creamy smooth tanned skin. She can't be older then nineteen years old. My breath catches as she watches me with a terrified expression. Her eyes have tears in them and she's gently shaking.

"Please... let me go." She says as her hands gently grip the fabric of her dress. "Please."

"I'm not going to hurt you... I'm... I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"Why? You're the one who bought me."

"No I'm not, my father bought you."

"I'm nineteen years old, I'm still a child, please let me go."

"I can't. If I do decide to take you back, you will be with a different man every night. You can stay here and I won't touch you... but you'll need to be seen with me at formal events... that's one of the reasons why he bought you. That's all you will have to do, I swear."

She looks downwards at the complex covers on the large bed. Then she looks back up at me and nods.

"Ok... ok... please, just promise me you won't hurt me. Please."

"I promise you." I say. "What is your name?" The woman licks both her lips and pulls both legs up to her chest.

"It's Rosemarie..."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit down in the chair across from Rose as she eats food that I brought down for her. We've been silent for minutes, which turned into hours. A few minutes after she finished her food a woman walks inside the bedroom and hands Rose something in a small paper cup. Rose takes it and the bottle of water. The woman speaks to her for a moment before leaving the bedroom.

"What is that?" I ask her after she swallows whatever was given to her.

"Birth control pills that your dad is having me take." She says before looking up at me. Rosemarie has bags under her eyes and her eyes are completely red. I close my eyes and stand up from my seat.

Rose watches me as I sit down next to her on the bed, a foot or so away. I raise my hand up and begin to move it onto her shoulder. I stop to a halt for a moment and watch Rose. I try to see if she'd mind me touching her or not. A moment later I place my hand onto her shoulder.

"How were you taken? How long ago?"

"I was taken a month ago, something like that. Um, I was walking home and my best friend called me. She said she wanted to meet me at the park. I was confused; we hadn't been there in a year or something. She was taken an hour before and was told to call one of her friends. If she didn't they would kill her." Rose wipes away a fallen tear and then continues. "They captured me and took us somewhere..."

"You don't have to continue. I know it's hard for you to talk about."

"Have you ever been taken from your family? Have you ever been sold into slavery?"

"No, I'm sorry." I apologize. Rose wipes both her cheeks and licks her chapped lips. I remove my hand from her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Rosemarie. Get some sleep." Rose nods as I stand up from the bed. I walk to the door and turn back towards her. "Once again, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I leave the bedroom and make my way to my own bedroom. I stop at my fathers' office and walk inside. He's sitting down at his desk and typing at his computer. He looks up at me and watches me for a moment as I stare him down.

"She's nineteen dad. She's fucking nineteen years old." I squeeze my eyes tightly and then lick my lips.

"I know," my father says. "They told us when she was up for sale."

"Please stop dad, please don't treat her like she's a thing. She's a person. A human being."

"She's your human being."

"Dad! Please just stop! Alright fine! I'll take her to social events but nothing more. Please don't make her take the pill anymore."

"I can't."

"Why not? I am not going to have sex with her."

"Dimitri, you don't know that. One day you could be so stressed and angry you just go into that room and have sex with her because there's nothing else to do."

"There's always something else when it comes to rape. I'm not hurting her. It's simple as that."

"She's not going off the pill. It's as simple as that." He mimics.

"When mom gets back from her trip with the girls, I'm not going to be the one to tell her that you bought a nineteen year old girl for me. It's all you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I walk over to Rose's room and walk inside. I instantly stop when I see Rose in the bed, being watched silently by a man as she rests. He looks towards me and then back down at Rose. I walk farther into the room and give him a firm expression.

"What are you doing? Get away from her."

"I'm not touching her."

"I can see that... get out of here. You have no right to be in this room?"

"Where did you find her?"

"That is none of your concern. Now get the hell out of here." The man looks towards me and nods. He looks back at Rose and takes a step closer to her. He bends down and presses his lips to her forehead. I don't say anything as I watch him. The man turns towards me and walks out of the room. I'm instantly at Rose's side and holding her hand. She stirs and opens her eyes.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I say. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok," she says. "It was ok."

I nod and place my hand onto her cheek. Rose watches me for a moment before looking away. There is a knock at the door and a woman walks inside. She says hello to me and sets down a box at the end of the bed. She nods and then leaves the bedroom. I wonder what the box is. I grab the note on top of the box and open it.

**_There is a dinner tonight. You will be going with my son dressed in this. _**

I take in a large breath and rest my head on my hand for a minute before looking up at Rose. She's staring down at the black dress which still lies in the box. Rose closes the box and sets it down on the end of the bed. Rose gets off the bed and begins walking over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight." She mumbles as she walks into the room. I sigh and roll my neck. I stare down at the box for a minute before standing up and walking out of the room. My cell phone begins to ring and I open the text. A small smile moves onto my face as I begin walking to the front room.

"Mama," I say as I walk over to her. My mother smiles up at me and we hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Dimka." My mother tells me as she squeezes me. We break apart and then I hug my three sisters. When I break apart from my sister I turn towards my mother and my father as they hug and kiss. I take in a large breath and give my father a hard stare after they break apart. My mother gives me a confused look and asks me if I am alright.

"Ask dad," I say. "He has to tell you something."

"Dimka," my father starts. "Not now."

"Then when, huh dad? When will you tell her what you did?"

"What did you do?" My mother asks him.

"Olena, not in front of the other children." He mumbles as he places his hands onto her shoulder. "Girls will you please go to your rooms?" I look towards my sisters as they nod and leave the room.

"What did you do?" My mother asks my father. "Tell me."

"Olena, I was hoping to do this later tonight." He tells her.

"Tell me." She says. "Honey just tell me what happened." My father places a hand onto my mothers' cheek and presses his lips to her forehead for a moment. His eyes flash to me for a moment before he removes his lips and stares down at my mother. He takes her hands.

"Olena, you know how people have been talking about how Dimka never has a woman on his arm when we go out to social events and other things like that." My mom nods and takes in a small breath before he continues. "When you were gone I went out to a business and... and I bought a nineteen year old woman for Dimitri."

My mother instantly pulls her hands from my fathers and shakes her head as she steps backwards. I walk over to her and she grasps my bicep. My father takes a step closer and she steps backwards.

"Why would you do that?"

"You know how embarrassing it is to have a twenty-five year old son with no girlfriend or wife!"

"That doesn't mean you can buy a woman! A human being! How would you feel if one of our daughters was taken by a group of men and sold into slavery? I want her to be free once more. Do it."

"I can't Olena. If I send her back to where I got her she will be used every damn day and if I send her back to where she originally from, which I don't know, they will find her and kill her." My mother glares at him and looks up at me.

"I haven't touched her, I'm not going to use her mother, and I know it's wrong. But dads right, if we send her back she'll be used and if we set her free she will be murdered. Until we can figure something out she'll stay here and live with us. She's going to the dinner with us tonight." My mothers' mouth falls open and she stares down at the ground.

"I want to see her." My mother says as she looks up at me. "I want to meet her."


End file.
